Guilt
by Contessa De Sourires Muzioznit
Summary: Senna and Tonraq have been married for some time now but they still haven't gotten what they wanted so they ask for a blessing. The blessing of a child. Just a little head canon of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Legend of Korra nor do I own any of the characters._

* * *

After three years of marriage Tonraq thought he would become more used to Senna. When he gazed into her bright blues eyes he still couldn't help but go numb, yet he felt so secure with her near. She was the love of his life and he didn't want to withhold anything from her. He did his best to give her everything that she needed. He gave her everything that he had completely, but there was one thing he could not give her. A child.

He watches her as she gazes out of the window and into the night sky. He wants to say something to her, but what? He lifts a warm hand intending to embrace her but something stops him. Guilt overwhelms him. The same guilt that was starting to slowly separate them.

It felt childish, Senna had not done this for many years.

"If you ask Yue and be patience she'll give it to you." That's what her mother had always told her. It was naïve of her to think this would work but she felt hopeless, she didn't know what else to do. She felt as though something was missing, but how can you lose something you never had? Tonraq was an amazing man an even better husband he did every thing for her and she couldn't even give him the one thing he had always wanted. To be a father. She felt his presence creep upon her but she didn't turn around and she said nothing. She couldn't even bear to look at him. She simply stood there sending her silent request once again to the moon spirit.

* * *

How was that? I mean it was just a rough headcanon of mine. Not sure If I'm going to add on to it or not, but if you have any idea's please share them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I was suppose to post this from Saturday but then Korra and feels. Then I had some more exams this week but anyway here's some more headcanon fluffiness for the fandom. This takes place a some weeks later.**

* * *

Tonraq had arranged to wake up early this morning. He crept out of bed trying not to disturb Senna.

Senna awoke but her eyes were still closed. She felt that Tonraq's side of the bed was empty. "His hunting party must have planed to get an early start today"She thought to herself. She rolled over and felt something touch her forehead. She opened her eyes to find Tonraq standing at the edge of their bed emerging from a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Senna!" He held a bouquet of flowers made of ice that he had sculpted using his waterbending. He knew that she was not a present person and much preferred small, cute gestures like this. He had the whole day planned for them. First would come their annual sparing. He would ship haunting today so that they would go fishing together, (an activity she had always liked) and finally he would cook her favourite meal, Seaweed soup with stewed sea prunes and hard-boiled pelican eggs for a candlelit dinner.

She grabbed his forearms and pulled him down into a long hard kiss. "Thank you." she whispered onto his lips. "Are you ready to lose this year?"she said referring to their annual sparing. It had been an event they had taken part in ever since they were engaged.

Tonraq worked in the kitchen as best as he could with his newly broken arm. Earlier that day during there sparing Senna had found out he was cheating in her behalf. Enraged by the thought that he was underestimating her and he thought she would need his assistance to win, Senna launched several large pieces of ice at him. He did avoid most of them but one of them hit him squarely in the arm. It had severed through his biceps, broken his shoulder blade and humerus and bruised his side. The healers had done the best they could to fix him up but it would have to heal on it's on from there on. They went straight home after that.

"You're sure you don't want me to cook? It is my fault that you're in this condition now."he heard her ask from behind him. "No Senna, I can do it and it's my fault for trying to cheat you of a real game. If you feel like you have to do something, why don't you set the table?

Senna set the table for the two or them but as she placed down the bowls she felt a chill fall over her. It was not Southern Water Tribe atmosphere. No, it was much colder. She looked out of the window. There was a figure outside of it gazing at her. The figure was transparent and she couldn't see it's face because it shun to brightly though the glass but she could tell it was female. The figure moved from the window and further into the backyard. Senna made her way outside and followed the figure she had no idea of why she was doing this but something was drawing her.

When they were about ten feet from the house Senna had caught her up. The figure turned around and Senna knew who it was instantly. Senna fell to her knees with shock, "Moon Spirit Yue!"

The spirit smiled at her "My dear child I have heard your wish and you have been patience and I am here to tell you that I will soon give you your well deserved gift. But this is a task, no ordinary task. You must accept all things that come with this gift."

"I accept." Senna said plainly

The moon spirit wore a face of disbelief, "Don't you want to know what you are agreeing to?"

"No matter what it is I know that it will be worth it."

Yue smiled at her and whispered "As you wish.'' before she vanished.

"Senna? Are you okay?" her face had looked like it was slapped by extremly cold air. "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine" a smile creep it's way up her face. She wouldn't tell him. Not just yet.

* * *

**`To be continued?**


End file.
